Cannot
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: "Itu karena kamu tidak mau memberitahu."/ SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon


Title: Cannot

Characters: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung and SEVENTEEN Members

Disclaimer: I have nothing except the plot

* * *

Story Start!

Begitu musik berhenti semua orang yang ada di ruang _dance_ _practice_ itu langsung berteriak heboh. Salah satu ungkapan rasa senang setelah berjam-jam terus menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama lagu. Akhirnya mereka bisa istirahat.

"Aku mau pesan makan siang, tulis pesanan kalian di sini!" kata Seungcheol mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang itu.

Mereka semua langsung mengerumuni kertas itu, bergantian menulis pesanan mereka. Setelahnya, Seungcheol mengecek jumlah pesanan mereka. "Hanya 12? Siapa yang belum pesan?"

"Soonyoung belum kembali, buat pesananku jadi dua. Biar dia makan itu saja," kata Jihoon yang melihat Soonyoung keluar ruangan begitu mereka mendapat waktu istirahat. Soonyoung tidak izin, mungkin kebutuhan darurat.

"Tidak menunggunya dulu?"

"Nanti kalian kelaparan dan waktu istirahat kita juga tidak banyak," jawab Jihoon saat melihat wajah lelah orang-orang di sana.

"Baiklah."

Pesanan mereka datang bertepatan dengan kembalinya Soonyoung entah dari mana. Soonyoung langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Jihoon, kebiasaan.

"Ini," kata Jihoon menyerahkan makanan untuk Soonyoung. "Kamu dari mana?" lanjutnya.

"Toilet."

"Lama sekali, apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?"

"Antre."

"Oh."

Setelah mendapatkan makanan mereka, perhatian mereka teralih sepenuhnya pada makanan di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada yang peduli sekitar, yang penting makan.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Soonyoung pada orang di sampingnya.

Jihoon masih mengunyah makanan. Dia belum bisa menjawab, tapi menoleh pun dia tak mau. Begitu makanan di mulutnya tertelan sempurna, baru dia mau menanggapi. "Apa?"

"Bisa habiskan ini? Aku tadi pagi sudah makan banyak, sekarang masih kenyang," kata Soonyoung dengan sedikit nada memohon.

"Yakin? Itu masih sisa banyak loh?" tanya Jihoon begitu dia melirik makanan Soonyoung yang kira-kira masih setengah porsi kurang sedikit.

"Iya, kamu mau kan?" Soonyoung kembali memohon pada Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda setuju.

Sebenarnya Jihoon merasa aneh dengan Soonyoung. Nafsu makan Soonyoung itu sama dengannya, sama-sama besar. Kenyang pun kalau masih ada makanan tetap dimakan juga. Pasti ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Tapi, Jihoon tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak mau ditanya macam-macam. Turuti saja permintaannya, nanti kalau dia ingin membicarakan masalahnya pasti juga langsung bicara. Kalau tidak, biasanya Jihoon akan menunggu sampai hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat yang sama. Lalu mereka akan bicara empat mata karena Soonyoung itu tidak suka ada banyak orang yang tahu masalahnya.

Latihan hari itu selesai lebih awal karena besok mereka punya jadwal pagi. "Kalian mau makan di sini atau di _dorm_?"

"Di _dorm_ saja. Aku ingin masak!" teriak Mingyu semangat, pasti dia mau eksperimen di dapur.

"Memangnya kamu tidak lelah?" tanya Seungcheol mencoba peduli, dia tidak mau kalau harus membuat anggotanya repot, padahal mereka pasti kelelahan setelah latihan.

"Tidak, latihan kita hari ini tidak berat," kata Mingyu meyakinkan _leader_ -nya. Dia seolah tahu kalau Seungcheol tidak mau dia repot menyiapkan makanan untuk banyak orang.

"Ya sudah, bereskan barang-barang kalian dan kita pulang!"

"Oke!"

Sebagai _general_ _leader_ , Seungcheol akan selalu pulang belakangan. Mengawasi anggotanya yang satu-persatu keluar dari ruang _dance_ _practice_. Hingga dia masih melihat dua _leader_ lainnya masih setia berada di ruang itu. Jihoon duduk bersandar di tembok dengan ponsel di tangannya, sedangkan Soonyoung tidur tengkurap di tengah ruangan. Mereka seperti tidak niat pulang sama sekali.

"Kenapa kalian tidak siap-siap pulang?" tanya Seungcheol heran.

"Sebentar lagi. Pulang saja dulu," jawab Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Kalian tidak niat lembur di sini kan?" tanya Seungcheol mulai curiga. Mereka itu kebiasaan bohong, bilangnya sebentar tapi ujungnya tidak pulang.

"Tidak. Kami tidak lama," kata Jihoon sambil menatap _leader_ -nya, mencoba membuatnya percaya.

"Jika jam 10 kalian belum sampai _dorm_ , tidak akan ada makan malam untuk kalian berdua."

"Iya," jawab Jihoon seadanya. Diam-diam dia menghela napas lega karena tidak harus berusaha meyakinkan Seungcheol dengan berlebihan seperti biasanya. Meskipun ujungnya dia suka bohong.

Seungcheol pun memilih keluar dari ruang itu. Anggota lainnya pasti menunggunya di bawah. Begitu _general_ _leader_ -nya tak terlihat, Jihoon merangkak ke arah Soonyoung yang mengubah posisinya menjadi miring dan meringkuk seperti orang kedinginan. Sebenarnya tadi Jihoon ingin mengajak Soonyoung ke ruangannya untuk bicara berdua. Tapi karena anggota lain ingin pulang, dia jadi tidak repot menyeret Soonyoung atau mencari-cari alasan untuk anggota lainnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jihoon begitu dia sudah ada di depan Soonyoung.

"Sakit," rintih Soonyoung. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sakit?" tanya Jihoon pelan, dia berusaha tenang meski sebenarnya khawatir.

"Perutku."

"Bawa obat tidak?"

Soonyoung hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Jihoon menghela napas kesal. "Ya sudah, ayo pulang!"

"Habis."

"Kita mampir apotek."

Sebenarnya Jihoon kesal dengan Soonyoung, inginnya sih dia mau marah-marah ke Soonyoung. Tapi kasihan juga dia melihat anak itu kesakitan. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Soonyoung, dia sakit perut pasti dari pagi dan baru mengeluh sekarang. Tahan sekali dia.

Soonyoung berusaha mendudukkan diri dengan pelan. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin karena dia sudah menahannya dari pagi. Tadi siang waktu dia bilang ke toilet lama gara-gara antre sih bohong. Sebenarnya dia ingin cepat kembali ke ruang latihan, tapi sayangnya dia mual terus. Akhirnya jadi lama. Begitu waktu makan tiba mulutnya terasa pahit, jadi cuma bisa makan sedikit.

"Kamu tadi makan apa sih?"

" _Ddeokbokki_."

"Dari?"

"Jun."

"Bodoh! Sudah berapa kali kamu dibohongi olehnya?" teriak Jihoon kesal. Soonyoung itu ceroboh, entah sudah berapa kali dia ketahuan Jihoon sakit perut gara-gara dibohongi Jun.

"Dia tidak tahu."

"Itu karena kamu tidak mau memberitahu. Dia pasti tahunya kalau kamu tidak suka makanan pedas, bukan tidak bisa makan makanan pedas."

"Iya-iya, aku salah."

Akhirnya mereka pulang juga. Jalan kaki karena _dorm_ mereka tidak jauh dari agensi, 15 menit jalan kaki dengan santai itu tidak jauh kan? Biasanya juga lebih cepat karena mereka biasa lari-lari sambil bercanda untuk sampai _dorm_. Tapi melihat Soonyoung yang jalan saja kesusahan, mereka jadi jalan pelan. Tadi sih Jihoon sudah mengajak Soonyoung naik taksi saja, tapi Soonyoung tidak mau.

Sampai di depan apotek Soonyoung masuk ke sana beli obat dan Jihoon menunggunya di luar. Jihoon mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. 09.42 p.m. Mungkin sekitar tujuh menit lagi juga sudah sampai _dorm_. Jadi mereka akan tetap bisa makan.

Tak lama kemudian Soonyoung menghampirinya. "Ayo!"

Mereka jalan lagi ke _dorm_. Sampai di _dorm_ mereka lihat ruang tengah sudah sepi. Cuma ada Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku. Kebiasaan dia karena jadwal padat membuat Wonwoo kehilangan waktunya untuk menjalankan hobinya, membaca. "Sudah tidur semua?" tanya Jihoon kepada Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol hyung masih di dapur kok. Kalian dari mana?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Jihoon asal. Tidak mungkin dia bicara yang sebenarnya.

"Begitu, ya kalau jalan-jalan inginnya cuma berdua," kata Wonwoo mencoba untuk menggoda Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Tapi bukan Soonyoung kalau dia tidak bisa menggoda balik, jadi dia pun berkata, "Kamu kan juga biasanya cuma jalan berdua dengan Mingyu."

Wonwoo pura-pura tidak dengar dengan mencoba fokus ke buku yang dibacanya, malu mungkin. Soonyoung sendiri tidak melanjutkan acaranya menggoda Wonwoo karena Jihoon sudah menariknya ke ruang makan.

"Belum jam 10 kan?" tanya Jihoon pada Seungcheol yang ternyata benar-benar menunggu mereka pulang.

"Hampir. Sekarang jam 09.57. Tiga menit lagi belum datang aku sudah memakan jatah kalian."

"Iya-iya. Sudah sana _Hyung_ tidur saja."

"Jangan lupa dibersihkan. Kalau tidak, nanti ada yang marah pagi-pagi."

"Iya-iya, tenang saja."

Mereka pun memulai makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Tak seberapa lama Soonyoung sudah meletakkan peralatan makannya. "Aku selesai," ucap Soonyoung pelan.

Jihoon melirik piring Soonyoung, lagi-lagi sisa separuh. "Kamu memintaku menghabiskannya lagi?"

" _Please_!" Soonyoung memohon lagi.

"Bisa paksa sedikit?"

"Tidak, nanti yang ada malah aku mual lagi dan semua yang kumakan hari ini akan keluar."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu minum obatmu dan cepat tidur. Biar aku yang membersihkan ini semua."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu selesai makan dan kita bersihkan semua bersama."

"Oke. Tapi minum obatmu dulu."

Soonyoung menuruti permintaan Jihoon dan begitu Jihoon selesai makan mereka memulai acara membersihkan peralatan makan mereka. Setelah urusan di ruang makan dan dapur selesai. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Jihoon-ah," panggil Soonyoung sebelum mereka masuk kamar masing-masing. Kamar mereka berbeda.

"Hm.." gumam Jihoon sebagai jawaban. Dia sudah mengantuk.

Soonyoung mendekat ke arah Jihoon dan berucap, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Lalu dia memeluk Jihoon dengan erat.

"Sama-sama," jawab Jihoon dan membalas pelukan Soonyoung sama eratnya.

Berakhirlah cerita mereka hari itu dengan mereka yang menutup mata mengarungi mimpi sebelum menyambut esok hari.

-END-

* * *

Come again with SoonHoon! Sebenarnya ini sih cuma mau curhat tentang saya kemarin di ajak makan teman dan lupa bilang jangan pesan yang pedas. Tapi karena udah terlanjur dan dia juga nggak tau kalau saya nggak bisa makan pedas, mau apa lagi selain ngabisin itu makanan. Dan besoknya saya nggak doyan makan apa-apa karena mual terus dan perut rasanya sakit.

Btw, kalau lihat respons di 'Boring Love Story' yang hanya sedikit itu, jadi ragu buat post chap selanjutnya. Apa dihapus aja? Kalau dihapus, ada gantinya kok.

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih yang udah mampir baca dan review di ff saya sebelumnya dan ff ini nanti.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

270816


End file.
